Shiro Kōgen
Shiro Kōgen (白光源, Kōgen Shiro) is a jonin level-kunoichi belonging to Kōgen Clan, known in the ninja world for they’re Kekkei Genkai, the Light Release. The clan is from Hikarigakure, the Village Hidden in the Light, that is in the namesake country; it's a very secretive clan, that generally remain in its own country and doesn't tighten relationships with other clans. The only known member, for being a Jinchuuriki, is Shiro Kōgen. She’s Matatabi new container after Yugito Nii. She borns near the end of the Fourth Great Ninja World. Matatabi will be sealed into Shiro at the end of the war. She wouldn't pass a tragic childhood because, even if someone has still prejudices against the Jinchuuriki, the common opinion has changed. Changed is also the way of life,because of the war, in particular of those who were small and peaceful villages like Hikarigakure, reason why Shiro, despite being a kunoichi, becomes a pacifist. She will become a genin when she is 11, and she will be put in Team Asuka, also known as Team Hoshi or Hikarigakure Team 8. She'll become a chunin at 14 and a jonin at 19. At 21 years she'll star to travel from country to country, unlike her clan members, because she's fascinated by the mores of the other countries, she want to find a peaceful place that has never known war in which she can settle and maybe create a new village, a new community of people who, like she, appreciate the calm and total peace. '' Appearence ''Shiro is a girl, for her age, rather low and overly lean. Her body is gaunt, almost skeletal and without forms, if not the line of the hips and a slight hint of the breast; the skin is pale,the hair dark brown , medium length and straight that fall like bangs on the face, kept in a ordered ponytail; her eyes are dark blue, almost tending to purple, and quite large. Her face is constantly relaxed and expressionless. Shiro generally wears dark purple adherent jumpsuit with black intersections on her the shoulders and chest. The front-cover is held on her left arm, while on her right leg she has a port-arms; she wears this clothes since Genin age. As a child, she had short hair, in which she held a white visor that left her face uncovered, a dress of the same color that came to her knees and ninja footwears. Personality Shiro is a girl closed temperamentally and introverted but not shy, that just tends to avoid human relationships. She always had a great sense of justice, able to distinguish at an early age good and evil better than most adults, and proved disgust for people false and petty that however make up the majority of the planet; this is one of the reasons that led her to become a pacifist, but also a kunoichi, in order to protect her village and her loved ones. In her she always hoped for a better world. This brought her to alienate and to avoid indiscriminately people, devoting himself almost exclusively to the study and training, which enabled her to achieve remarkable levels. Shiro has an unnatural calm and make her angry is an enterprise completely impossible. When she interacts with others she's icy and of few words, but not rude, and treats other people with cold politeness. During her travels she is forced to come into contact with other people and although confirming her theory, she realizes that not all humanity is so squalid and dishonest, which makes her more open to establish relationships with other people. During her childhood she never had friends, but came close to violin, a musical instrument that only recently has spread in ninja countries. Music has always been another great revelation for her, because, with her melodies, she was free to dream, to get into a new world, to which only she had access. She will reduce the time dedicated to violin after promotion to Genin but she'll never abandon her great passion. Background/Story To Childhood to Genin Promotion Shiro was born just before the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War by Amaya and Shoku Kogen, two members of the homonymous clan from Hikarigakure. At the end of the war Shiro had just eight months; it was at this time that she became Jinchūriki of Matatabi: immediately after the clash in fact Naruto, who had sealed within him all the beasts, decided that they should be sealed in other children, this time not from the great ninja land, but from small ninja villages; he held for himself only the nine-tailed fox that would be seal in the son. Among the chosen villages there was also Hikarigakure: as one of the smallest, it was chosen as a place to seal one of the less powerful beasts, Matatabi. Hikarigakure being formed from the outset by a conspicuous number of people, then decimated after the war, so the choice went to fall right on Shiro, who was the youngest child of the village: in fact, younger is the person when a tailed beast is seal in his body, better are the chance of survival. The operation came to a good end, and the little girl grew up without problems:she wouldn't pass a tragic childhood because, even if someone has still prejudices against the Jinchūriki, the common opinion has changed. Changed is also the way of life,because of the war, in particular of those who were small and peaceful villages like Hikarigakure, reason why Shiro, despite being a kunoichi, becomes a pacifist. Also her relationship with Matatabi hadn't problems: the quiet and calm personality of the little girl was very pleasing to Nibi, that lived with her peacefully. She began to study and to practice since the age of 5: having no friends and even intention to have them, she dedicated himself fully in the ninja activities and managed to reach a good level for her age. In that age she became also interested to violin, a musical instrument that only recently has spread in ninja countries, which she learned to play with skill reached 11 years. That was also the age at which she gratuated from academy student to Genin and learned how to use Light Release. From Genin to Jonin Promotion After promotion to Genin, which took place one year before the normally, Shiro was inserted in Team Asuka, better known as Team 8 of Hikarigakure, where she met her Jonin Asuka and her teammates Ryuu and Kaoru; for her personality she was never able to establish a real friendship with the three, but they were the closest people that she had and she appreciated the fact that they loved and trusted her although Shiro couldn't tell the same. Since her teacher was specialized in Fūinjutsu, she gave the bases to the three ninja but Shiro in particular was fascinated and decided to specialize too in that discipline: the seals then would help her with the control of Matatabi, not that she was trying to get out hers control, but if something would happened it was always better to be safe. At 14 she claimed with Ryuu and Kaoru the exams to become Chunin, that were brilliantly supported by the three. They continued to remain as a team, but each of them began several specializations. Shiro continued to perfect her Light Release and improved exponentially in Ninjutsu, developing her affinity with Lightning Chakra, and in Taijutsu, creating a style of her own, not based on the strength of the attacks, but on the agility and speed of movements, which were almost "catlike". At 19 years of Shiro, her way and that of his companions were permanently divided , although they remain an important part in the life of the girl: at that age she claims the Jonin exam, that she will exceed and then she asks permission th her parents to travel freely to the ninja lands because she's fascinated by the mores of the other countries, she want to find a peaceful place that has never known war in which she can settle and maybe create a new village, a new community of people who, like she, appreciate the calm and total peace. From Jonin Promotion to the "Present" After moving from Hikargakure, Shiro starts to wander the various countries, discovering their style of life and maybe even improving her techniques, as well as in groped to find peace. She began to regularly conduct official missions in order to ensure the necessary money to buy food supplies. Then she pauses at Sunagakure, where she found hospitality from an old lady who lives alone, specialized in Fūinjutsu and Ninjutsu, that gave a substantial help in her trainings. Earlier Shiro will be reluctant, but then she realizes that the woman doesn't have bad intentions and manages to get in touch with her. Her personality, cold and detached, is now established and will never change but she realizes that not all humanity is so squalid and dishonest, which makes her more open to establish relationships with other people. She stays with her for three months and the two gave each other a silent company, until one day the girl, in coming home from some weapons and food pills shopping in the city, She found in the woman's house, a man and a woman, two thieves that, in robbing the house, found themselves faced with the old woman and killed her. Shiro lost for the first and only time in her control: she turned into hers Jinchuuriki version 2 and killed the two. She was able stop before the tails started to tick and with a powerful Fūinjutsu she strengthed the previous seal, then runs away, starting to wander again. She returned promptly and with even more force on the pessimistic belief of humanity, becoming even more cold and detached, almost an empty shell devoid of emotions. It's rooted even more in her the desire to bring peace to the world and, in her journey, she also started to search the other Jinchūriki. Relationship with Matatabi Matabi and Shiro have never had problems. When Shiro discovered for the first time the existence of two-tailed cat in her body, at age 4, when the beast decided to get in touch with her during sleep, the girl was scared first, then surprised. So Matatabi told her how and why it had been sealed in her body. The two continued to see each other sometimes at night, when no one could see that the girl was absent from the outside world and Matatabi told to Siro the stories that start from the birth of the cat until the Fourth Shinobi Great World War.The cold and introverted Shiro's personality was enjoyed by Matatabi and the two didn't bothering each other, maintaining a paceful link unlike that of many others Jinchūriki and Bijuu. After promotion to Genin they began to see a lot less, and their relationship were close to collapse when, after the death of the old woman that housed Shiro during her trip, the cat with two tails was in part freed. The relationship between the two cooled a lot, and then gradually return to stability, and, after a year and a half from the event, it was completely restored. Abilities Shinobi’s abilities are them of wich every ninja is equipped, which, however, differ for each shinobi for homecountry, chakra ability, age, gender, if the ninja as Kekkei Genkai or stilli f the ninja is a Jinchūriki. In Shiro’s cases her skills are, both in negative and in positive Fūinjutsu, Intelligence, Ninjutsu, Kekkei Genkai,Tailed Beast Powers, Speed and Agility, Stamina, Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, Chakra Amounts, Strenght and Genjutsu. Fūinjutsu Among the ninja techniques, Fūinjutsu is certainly the one where Shiro has achieved better results and that to which she was most passionate. Her study began at 11, after Genin Graduation, when she was put on her team. Her Jonin, Asuka, was a Fūinjutsu Master and, from the beginning, she gave to her three students the foundation for the use of sealing techniques, giving notions about the birth of those techniques, their purpose and usage and teaching to the three the Generic Sealing Technique. Shiro especially became interested in Fūinjutsu than her two teammates, so she asked Asuka to receive teachings from her without the presence of them: the two began to see each other, when there weren't missions, addition in the morning during normal workouts also in the afternoon to study the sealing techniques, continuing to work hard until shortly after her promotion to Chūnin: reached the bases and sufficient knowledge, she began working by herself to her will, studying numerous techniques through the scrolls found in the library of the city. After promotion to Jonin, Shiro starts traveling in ninja countries and she found again a figure of a teacher in an old Sunagakure woman that hosts and helps her to improve in her Fūinjutsu. After the death of the woman Shiro begins again her nomadic life while continuing to train. Sealing techniques are those in whose Shiro obtained the best results, reaching a great skill, which in general are also very little spread in ninja world. Her goals are to learn vwry complex Fūinjutsu techniques, even for unsealing, learn techniques to seal the Biju and groped to reach the levels of Jiraiya and Minato Namikaze of the Leaf that, when they were alive, they were known for their skills in those techniques. Intelligence One of Shiro’s main characteristics is her sharp intelligence, which extends to all fields. '' Tailed Beast Power ''Like all Jinchūriki, to Shiro’s ability are added the powers of her Bijū Matatabi: thanks to it,she has a great power with the fire element, despite not know many techniques and it’isn’t the element with which she has affinity, since there it’s affine to Matatabi. Like each container, she can use the “Tailed Beat Ball” but her oter Jinchūriki powers are related only with Matatabi: for first, she can use ”Cat Claw Creation”, that allows her to extend her nails like cat claws, that, with “Cat Claws”, she uses to slash the opponent. With “Flying Claw” she lunges at an airborne opponent and delivers a powerful cross slash and, with “Mouse Hairball” she can mold her hair, which become fireballs and take the shape of a mouse; it isn’t properly an “Hair Manipulation Technique”, as it is only due to her being Jinchūriki. Finally, there are two techniques that she can use only her Tailed Beat Mode that she never reached as she has a good control of Matabi and she’s able to use its techniques without transforming or losing control. In that form, she could use “Great Cat Claw Attack”, delivering a solid hit with their right paw and “Two-Tails Fire Ball” she could fire a huge spectral fireball made of chakra and fire that explodes on contact. These blasts are very destructive, and could reduce her surroundings to rubble. Her goal for these techniques is to completely dominate Matatabi and maybe be able to transform fully being completely conscious; Tailed Beat Mode could lead her to a significant increase of power. Ninjutsu After Fūinjutsu, Ninjutsu is Shiro’s most developed jutsu. She started to train with Ninjutsu since she was 5, when she started her training for the first time, as she immediately began with ninja techniques. She’ll an amazing improvment after her Genin Promotion, after she was put in her team; with her master Asuka she learned many new ninjutsu and improved in general all her skills and knowledge. After her Chūnin promotion, as Fūinjutsu, she studied ninjutsu by herself, becoming, to her delight, totally independent and able to study alone. After Jonin Promotion, Shiro starts traveling in ninja countries and she found again a figure of a teacher in an old Sunagakure woman that hosts and helps her to improve in her Ninjutsu. After the death of the woman Shiro begins again her nomadic life while continuing to train. Shiro, since she was young, learned to have affinity with Lightning Chakra, that is the element of which she knows many techniques also of a quite advanced level, but she also posses Yang and Fire Release; this one, although it isn't her main and she even don’t know many techniques, is very powerful, as it is the element to which it's affine Matabi. Her objectives are that to improve in all her chakra and learn new techniques. Kekkei Genkai A strong point, as for all the ninjas, is characterized by the Kekkei Genkai, abilities passed down genetically within specific clans.. In her case it is the Light Release, the specif Kekkei Genkai of Kōgen Clan. This clan is from Hikarigakure, the Light Village, that is found in the homonymous country; being Hikarigakure very small, Kōgen Clan is one of the most important, and known for its Kekkei Genkai, the Light Release is composed by techniques that allow the user not only to manipulate but generate light as well. It isn't a basic chakra nature, and it's formed by Lightning and Yang Release. Shiro started to train with her Kekkei Genkai from 10 years, when she had already reached a certain maturity and responsibility necessary for learning techniques of that caliber. Obviously it was possible to her to train only with the members of her clan and, having no brothers, learned many techniques with the help of her parents, with whom she trained up to 19, becoming a master after 8 years of training. Having become a master of her Kekkei Genkai and learned more than 7 techniques releated to its, she has continued to train in order to get better and better, as she is very ambitious about her skills. Speed and Agility Shiro, thanks to her very skinny body, is incredibly fast and agile; to this natural skills is necessary to add the fact that her Bijū is a Nekomata, animals known precisely because of that skills. Shiro’s body is very flexible and, like a good number of ninja, she can do wheels, very high jumps, somersaults but also she can move with the flexibility and agility of a gymnast. Even her hands are fast and skillful thanks to her ability to play the violin, that allows her to use skillfully small weapons like Shuriken, Senbon and Kunai. For speed, thanks to her catlike ability, she can move herself really fast; in her Fūinjutsu studies she came, after many many years to learn the “Flying Thunder God Technique” that alllows her to transport herself from place to place. Although she’s of course fast, when she want to go faster, she puts herself on all fours and in that way she runs or jump on the trees, similar to a cat. '' Stats Character Conception ''At the beginning the authoress had conceived the character with name and lends-face totally different, it was to be a thirty year old Uchiha named Yorume. After, no more convinced, the authoress has rejected the idea of the Uchiha and, looking for a new lends-face, came across Bai from "Darker Than Black"; at beginning she thought of making also her an Uchiha, then decided to make a Jinchuriki of Matatabi, so, seeing various pages on Naruto Fanon about Hikarigakure and Light Release, she decided that that placewould become OC hometown and Light Release her Kekkei Genkai. At the beginning the OC had to have affinity only with Lightning and Yang Chakra but, because of Matabi affinity with Fire Chakra, was added also this one; after, the authoress started to develop character biography and she’s still working on it. Trivia *Shiro's surname means "Light Source", a tribute for her clan Kekkei Genkai. Her name means "White". *Shiro appearence is taken from Bai, a "Darker Than Black" character. *Shiro's theme is Kyoudai, a soundtrack from Fullmetal Alchemist. *Shiro can evoke ninneko/ninja cats and her tailed beast Matatabi. *Shiro's affinity is with Lightning Chakra. *At the beginning Shiro had to have affinity only with Lightning and Yang Chakra but, because of Matabi affinity with Fire Chakra, was added also this one. *Shiro scored 14 at the Mary Sue Test on Naruto Originals Wikia: 11-20 points: The Non-Sue. Your character is a well-developed, balanced person, and is almost certainly not a Mary Sue. Congratulations! *According to the databook(s): **Shiro completed 423 official missions: 130 D-Rank, 152 C-Rank, 78 B-rank and 63 A-Rank. **Shiro's favourite colour is purple. **Shiro loves playing violin. **Her theme is also played with violin. **Shiro is vegetarian. Her favourite food is Nattō. Category:Jonin Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Jinchūriki